Les petites histoires
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Une vie, c'est fait de toutes petites choses, bonnes ou mauvaises accumulées. Alors venez découvrir les petites choses de la vie de nos quatre Aventuriers.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoire à tous, je commence moi aussi mon petit recueil de Drabbles en espérant qu'ils vont vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

1)Le cours d'eau

Grunlek était près du cours d'eau, Eden, sa louve était allongée, le museau sur ses genoux. Le nain attendait patiemment le retour de son ami. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit la douce brise d'été sur son visage. Il adorait ces promenades nocturnes, les balades au clair de lunes, la douce odeur des pins, voir la nature s'animer autour de lui, ça le fascinait. Il entendait le hululement des hiboux, le bruit de l'eau mouillant la pierre grise, la respiration régulière de sa louve, avant il ne faisait jamais attention à toutes ces petites choses qui lui rendait pourtant la vie plus belle. Depuis qu'il était partit à l'aventure, il croquait la vie à pleines dents. Soudain il entendit du bruit dans les fourrés, il se leva et vit Shin trempé apparaitre dans la clairière Grunlek sourit et dit :

-Alors ce diner de famille ?

-Il n'y avait pas de pommes….

2)Entrainement :

-Ne baisse pas ta garde ! Garde ta jambe arrière pliée !

Au milieu de la cour du château, Théo donnais une leçon d'escrime au jeune Vendis âgé d'une douzaine d'année. Le jeune garçon essayait tant bien que mal de se battre avec le fleuret, mais il était sans cesse déséquilibré par les cris de son maitre d'armes. Epuisé, il lâcha son arme et sortit de la cour, sous le regard étonné du Paladin. Vendis était aux bords des larmes, il détestait échouer. Il avait honte de sa performance. Dans le couloir de marbre, il croisa Grunlek. Le nain se stoppa en voyant l'enfant pleurer :

-Vendis…que ce passe t-il ?

-Je….Théo…j'y…Arrive…p…Pas, hoqueta le garçon.

Grunlek le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans ses appartements, il l'assit sur une chaise et s'installa face à lui :

-Je comprends que tu n'y arrive pas avec Théo, il est parfois rude…mais tout ce qu'il veut faire, c'est te former pour plus tard.

-Oui…mais c'est dur ! Répliqua l'enfant

-Tu sais….dans la vie, il faut se tromper, ne pas y arriver. Mais il ne faut jamais abandonner, toujours surmonter les obstacles. Sinon, tu n'avanceras jamais.

-D'accord…

-Maintenant, je vais te raccompagner dans la cour, et tu vas t'excuser envers Théo. Et je suis sûr que tu vas réussir.

-Merci Grunlek !

Le nain essuya les larmes de l'enfant et le ramena dans la cour où le maitre d'armes attendait patiemment. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot. Le petit garçon se jeta sur son ainé pour lui faire un énorme calin. Etonné, la Paladin rendit timidement son étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entrainement avais reprit avec un Vendis déchainé, prêt à vaincre un nouvel obstacle.

Grunlek observais les deux compagnons se battre un sourire béat aux lèvres, il avait réussi à transmettre une de ses valeurs. Ne jamais abandonner

 **Walla…**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avant de partir 3**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Donc, je m'excuse d'avance pour tout le retard que je prends dans mes fics. En ce moment je traverse une mauvaise passe comme certaine auteurs de la Fanbase. Donc je vous fais mille pardons et pleins de bisous**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Shinddha Kory était caché dans les feuillages, son regard d'enfant scrutait le chemin. Le jeune garçon vit assez vite son ami Théo qui avait terminé de compter. Heureusement pour l'archer, son camarade se contenta de passer devant lui sans le remarquer. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur l'arbre et posa son petit arc à côté de lui. A présent, il devait attendre.

Balthazar lui était caché dans une genre de grotte, il fixait les parois recouvertes de dessins qu'il avait dessiné avec ses trois amis. Il se leva et s'approcha du mur, le jeune démon créa une petite flamme sur le bout de son doigt afin de mieux voir les signes peint. Des dragons, des elfes, des fées, des chevaux en pleine bataille. Il recommençait à rever de combat entre Paladins, Mages, Orques, nains, Elfes. Soudain un toussotement l'ôtait de sa rêverie. Il se retourna brusquement avant de voir Théo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Trouvé ! Haha trop facile. Bon…plus que Shin et Grunlek à trouver, tu m'accompagne ? Demanda son compagnon.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça et sortit de la grotte.

-Bon….dit-il pensif, Shin doit surement être dans un arbre, Grun par contre….je n'en n'ai aucune idée.

Les deux acolytes avancèrent en plein milieu du chemin scrutant les arbres et les buissons. Soudain, Bob vit une ombre dans un arbre, il s'approcha silencieusement et hurla de toutes ses forces

-Je t'ai trouvé BUUUULIIIIA

Il bondit sur le tronc de l'arbre et se trouva quelques secondes plus tard devant son ami qui avait une mine dépitée.

-PFFF vous me trouvez tout le temps…. Gémit-il .

-La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas ENCORE te cacher dans un arbre.

Le demi-élémentaire soupira avant de descendre de son perchoir :

-Bon, maintenant il faut trouver Grun….

-Théo tu vas à droite, Shin à gauche et moi je fais le chemin central. On se retrouve ici dans 10 minutes. Ordonna Bob d'un air autoritaire.

Après quelques plaintes de ses compagnons qui insinuaient que le jeune démon les prenait pour des esclaves. Ils partirent chacun de leurs côté.

Malheureusement ils revinrent bredouilles, les trois amis décidèrent d'abandonner

-C'est bon, t'a gagner ! Hurla Théo grognon.

Quelques instants plus tard, un tas de feuilles mortes bougea, un jeune nain en sortit un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-J'ai encore gagné ! haha nananinanèèèreeeeuuuh

-C'est normal c'est parce que t'es petit ! Répliqua Shin de mauvaise foi.

-Encore du racisme anti-nain ! T'es méchant Shin !Dit Grunlek en boudant.

-Bon, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, informa Bob. On devrait rentrer.

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent, ils partirent tout les quatre vers le village, rêvant d'Aventures.

 **Walla**

 **J'espère que ce petit drabble vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir** **Je vous fais plein de gros bisous.**

 **Biz**

 **Kim**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau drabbles où j'ai littéralement craque, encore et toujours ce délire de Mahyar en danseuse….oui, je suis irrécupérable.**

 **Donc désolée, et bonne lecture !**

Ses bras bougeait avec lenteur et élégance, ses jambes exécutaient les pas avec grâce, son regard porté au loin lui donnait un air rêveur. Les projecteurs diffusaient sur lui une lueur tamisée qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux sombres. Il fit une pirouette, les volants de son tutu rendaient ses mouvements amples et les emplissaient de magie. Son bouc était fièrement décoré d'un ruban rose, il se mit sur les pointes et fit quelques entrechats sur la gauche. La musique s'arrêta et le jeune danseur rentra dans les coulisses.

La foule de spectateurs applaudis, lançant des roses sur la scène, hurlant le prénom de la star de la soirée, ému, il revint au centre et salua ses fans. Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues, il était enfin lui-même, il ne cachait plus ses émotions. Il alla à contrecoeur dans la loge. Un technicien déposa les cadeaux des fans sur sa table, avant de partir sans un mot.

Mahyar, enleva le nœud de son bouc et commença à défaire son chignon. Ses dreads et des cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il soupira, le rêve était terminé, il devait reprendre une vie simple loin de la scène pour recommencer le mois prochain. Il prit un coton et commença à se démaquiller, il se regarda dans le miroir, était-ce vraiment lui ? Sa place était-elle derrière un ordinateur, ou sur les planches ? Le MJ n'en savait rien. Il enleva son tutu et le remplaça par un jean et un t-shirt noir. Il mit les roses dans un vase et commença à ouvrir les lettres, elles étaient un peu toutes pareilles, elles le félicitaient de sa prestation, mais une enveloppe attirait son attention. Elle était….particulière, il y avait plein d'autocollants de tutu, de cookies et de mojito. Intrigué il l'ouvrit et découvrit immédiatement de qui cela venait.

-La Fanbase….murmura t-il, il ria en lisant les délires qu'avaient eu les filles pendant sa prestation. Si cela aurait été dit par des autres personnes il aurait été vexé mais par elles, il trouvait ça normal. Il se releva et se prépara à partir, soudain il entendit un bruit bizarre dernière lui. Il s'approcha de l'armoire qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Sept jeunes filles tombèrent sur le sol en se bousculant :

-Salut….dit Myfan écrasée par ses amies

Le MJ fut prit d'un immense fou-rire et dit un sourire aux lèvres

-Vous êtes incorrigible les filles….

 **Walla**

 **Pas du tout pardon, donc voilà que dire d'autre, n'appelez pas l'asile on m'a déjà viré et les médicaments n'ont aucun effet.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **On se dit à la prochaine !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **ATTENTION ! Ce drabble comporte une scène de légère violence….**

 **Bonne lecture !**

-Non….s'il te plait, je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus.

Malheureusement, le coup s'abattit sur le dos du jeune enfant qui pleurait en suppliant son bourreau d'arrêter.

-Tu ne dois….plus jamais…..sortir….du château…..tu….es….un…monstre, hurla son père en continuant de taper le dos et les épaules endoloris du nain avec une grande lanière de cuir.

-Pardon papa, je suis désolé…. S'il te plait arrête. Il tomba sur le sol essayant de se protéger avec son unique bras.

-3 jours sans nourriture et sans sortie, cela t'apprendra les bonnes manières ! Il donna un coup de pied à la poitrine de l'enfant et quitta la pièce, non sans l'avoir fermée à clef .

Grunlek resta allongé au sol, sans un mot. Sa tunique était déchirée, son dos était parsemé de longues traces rouge encore brulantes, il avait un bleu à la joue et aux jambes. Il se releva avec difficultés et monta sur son lit pour accéder à la petite fenêtre fermée par des barreaux de fer.

Il voulait juste aller dehors ! Pouvoir sentir l'odeur des fleurs au printemps, regarder les papillons danser devant ses yeux, pouvoir courir dans l'herbe. Mais son père n'était pas du même avis, pour lui il ne devait pas être vu aux yeux du monde. Quelqu'un qui a un fils handicapé, cela fait mauvaise impression auprès des nobles. Alors il lui sert de défouloir. Les coups martelant sa chair, laissant des traces indélébiles dans son cœur. L'enfant essuya des larmes de tristesse qui commençaient à dévaler ses joues. Non ! Il ne devait pas pleurer !

Il vit un moineau se poser prés de sa fenêtre, il sourit, un jour, lui aussi il pourra parcourir le monde. Vivre des aventures, trouver un moyen pour vivre malgré son handicap. Oui….plus tard, on le nommera comme un héros ! Il aura enfin des amis et peut être, il oubliera son passé.

-Un jour je te rejoindrai petit moineau….

Grunlek s'assit sur sa couchette et rêva de combats, de féerie et de liberté.

 **Walla, bon, c'est sur ce n'est pas très gai….mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau texte !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Ici Kimisukiro pour un drabble assez spécial. J'aimerais faire un petit coucou à Shinette Cosplay, pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, elle a crée un cosplay de notre petit Shin qui est juste trooooooop bien. Suite à sa rencontre avec un fan d'Aventures déguisé en Shin et une petite photo sur Facebook. Je me suis mise à shipper le ShinetteXShin. (elle m'a un peu encouragée aussi ^^)**

 **Bon je vous laisse**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Ils étaient deux, deux être qui se ressemblaient. La même peau bleutée, la même posture, le même capuchon et le même regard innocent et moqueur. Au début, ils ne se connaissaient pas, pour eux, il n'y avait qu'un seul Shin ou une seule Shinette. Ils maitrisaient tout deux la glace avec aisance, ils avaient chacun leur histoire. Pourtant, un jour, leurs routes se croisèrent.

Un jour dans la ville de Toulouse, un énorme rassemblement était organisé. Des centaines de marchands venant de tout les pays se réunissaient. Une grande occasion pour s'acheter des équipements de qualité et pas très cher avant de repartir à l'aventure au fin fond du Cratère. Shin errait entre les étalages, une pomme à la main. Théo, Grun et Bob le suivait,

-Pfff il y a trop de monde ici… se plaignit le Paladin

-Oh ça va Théo, t'es jamais content, profites un peu, il y a des jolies filles ! S'exclama Balthazar en adressant un sourire séducteur à une jeune paysanne.

Grunlek leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre le demi élémentaire :

-Il n'y a rien qui t'intéresse ?

-Pas vraiment…

-De toute façon, on ne va pas rester ici longt…Eh mais faites attention ! Grunlek percuta quelqu'un qui tomba au sol. Il mit quelques instants avant de retrouver ses esprits avant de se pencher pour aider l'inconnu.

-Shin ?

-Quoi ?

-Il y a ton jumeau par terre….

L'interpellé se pencha et vit un regard bleu océan qui le fixait. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, sans rien dire, croyant se voir dans un miroir. Shin tendit sa main et aida son clone à se relever. Il put remarque que c'était une jeune femme, elle devait faire dans les 1m 80 la seule chose qui pouvait la différencier de lui était sa poitrine dissimulée en dessous d'une tenue bleue.

-Qui est tu ? Demanda t-elle, suspicieuse

-Shin…Shinddha Kory, et toi ?

-Shinette…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ? Demanda Théo en arrivant.

-Bah….on sait pas trop, dirent les deux demi élémentaire en haussant les épaules.

Après de longues heures de discussion et quelques bières prises dans une taverne. Les quatre aventuriers décidèrent sur un commun accord de garder l'archère avec eux. En effet, elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle voyageait seule depuis plusieurs mois, la jeune femme avait été assez affaiblie depuis la mort de ses compagnons dans un incendie mortel. Certes, monsieur le Paladinjaiconfianceenpersonnejememefiedetoutetjesuisjamaiscontent à un peu râlé. Mais sous le regard réprobateur de ses amis, il se contenta de finir son verre et de maugréer des insultes envers son entourage. Finalement ils prirent tous une chambre dans une auberge, afin de se reposer et de repartir le lendemain après-midi. Cependant, deux aventuriers n'arrivaient pas à trouve le sommeil. Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Ils existaient, ils avaient leur propre manière de penser et pourtant les mêmes pouvoirs, aptitude et physique. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens !

-Pss Shinette ? Tu dors ?

-Non, rentre !

Une ombre se faufila à l'intérieur de la chambre, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce. Le jeune homme put apercevoir sa nouvelle amie sans son capuchon, de long cheveux noirs, ondulés tombaient en cascade dans son dos, sauf une mèche blanche au milieu de sa chevelure. Elle avait un nez fin et une bouche légèrement pulpeuse. Le demi-élémentaire était un peu surpris mais il réussit à vite reprendre contenance.

-C'est bizarre quand même…commença la jeune femme.

-De quoi ? Que l'on soit pareil ?

-Ouais… on se voit, comme ça par hasard… c'est étonnant et un peu flippant.

-Je te fais peur ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas commun de trouver son clone dans la rue !

-Effectivement… moi j'aime bien, je suis mignon en fille !

-Très drôle ! Elle sourit

Il l'a regardait, les yeux brillant, un léger sourire collé au visage. Un silence s'installait dans la pièce, la main de Shinette se glissa dans celle de son ami et elle murmura

-je suis mignonne en garçon…. J'aime bien.

Elle enleva le capuchon qui cachait le visage de son jumeau, des cheveux sombres se libérèrent de leur prison. Elle passa sa main dans les boucles noires,

-Nous…sommes…pareils….

-Tu crois que….

-Non….

-Mais….

-J'espère que non….

-Sinon….

-Quand même pas….

-Au pire….

-On s'en fout

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent, un frisson parcouru leur dos, les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses hanches, celle de la jeune fille autour de son cou. Leurs yeux étaient toujours ouverts, fixant ceux de l'autre. On aurait put les confondre pour un frère et une sœur, et pourtant, il n'en était rien, ils s'aimaient. Pendant très longtemps, ils restèrent ensembles, soudés, amoureux, sous le regard bienveillant de Grunlek, Bob et Théo.

Oui, ils étaient pareils, et pourtant jamais l'un ne se lassait de l'autre, il y avait toujours ce brin d'extravagance ou de malice qui les différenciaient. Mais, seuls ceux qui les connaissaient vraiment le savait

Comme quoi, tout peut arriver quand on se balade en convention.

 **Walla**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Vous pouvez laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Je vous fais plein de câlins !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


End file.
